1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device and a portable electronic system, and more especially, to a fixing device for fixing a portable electronic device and a portable electronic system therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electronic devices, such as tablet computers, are popular information technology products in the electronic products market presently. Tablet computers can be collocated with a base for supporting the tablet computer or providing a key-in function. For example, when it is desired to utilize the tablet computer in a notebook computer mode, the tablet computer can be inserted into the base with a keyboard. However, there is a single slot on the conventional base for connecting with the tablet computer so that the conventional tablet computer only can be utilized in a fixed angle. In addition, the tablet computer sways easily so that the tablet computer might be separated from the base to collide onto the floor or something else when the tablet computer is carried with the base because the tablet computer is fixed on the base only by the single slot. In consideration of it, it is a significant issue to design a fixing device for fixing a portable electronic device stably nowadays.